


I Can Fix That

by Swlfangirl



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Adult Derek Hale, Derek Hale & Stiles Stilinski Friendship, Derek is always there for him, Good Alpha Derek Hale, Happy Ending, M/M, Oblivious Stiles Stilinski, Stiles breakup, Stiles is dating an unreliable jerk, it's not super emotional
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-06
Updated: 2020-07-06
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:20:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,075
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25101532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Swlfangirl/pseuds/Swlfangirl
Summary: Stiles keeps expecting his boyfriend to show up, to make an effort but for some reason he finds that Derek's the one he can really rely on.
Relationships: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Stiles Stilinski/Original Male Character(s)
Comments: 44
Kudos: 644
Collections: Fandom Cares





	I Can Fix That

**Author's Note:**

  * For [EvanesDust](https://archiveofourown.org/users/EvanesDust/gifts).



> This is for the Fandom Cares BLM Auction, my lovely winner @EvanesDust! Hope it's okay!!

“Hey Jay, it’s me again, call me back when you get this…” Stiles said, frowning down at the phone. He didn’t particularly care for using his phone in its original form but his dad, Derek, and working at the station had gotten him used to it well enough that it wasn’t quite as awkward as it had once been. 

“Son, if you wait much longer we both know you’re not gonna get a lunch break…” 

“I know, I was just trying...y’know?” 

“Yeah, I know.” The sheriff seemed not quite as disappointed as Stiles himself felt but mostly because there was an underlying heat in his father’s eyes that didn’t spell good things for the future of his relationship. “Go wrap things up with Reed and Thompson and then go get yourself some lunch. I’ll try to hold off on calling you back in for twenty.” 

Stiles nodded, “Thanks dad.”

Stiles followed instruction and made his way out of the break room and into the bullpen. 

Thankfully the wrap up didn’t take long, he’d handle the paperwork later just needed to give them an update and sign the transfer papers. 

His stomach growled unhelpfully as he headed back to his desk. He groaned when the familiar scent of paprika and garlic and crispy fried potato hit his nose. For a second he thought Jase had remembered but no, his boyfriend wasn’t waiting beside his desk for him. He let the pang of disappointment go just as quickly as it came; didn’t like the way it felt like an itch under his skin that he just couldn’t quite reach.

Then a familiar shape walked out of his dad’s office and Stiles couldn’t help but grin. 

“Derek?” Stiles asked, though it wasn’t really necessary, more to convince himself he was really seeing the Alpha standing there with a take out bag from Rosies’ in hand. 

“Hey, thought you might be hungry so I brought some lunch for you and your dad..” 

“Dude that’s awesome! My stomach was about to start playing hungry hungry hippo for the rest of my internal organs,” he said, chuckling to himself as he took the bag that Derek handed over.

“You are so weird,” Derek said, but there was a fondness there that Stiles tried very hard to ignore. It was just the soft spot he’d developed where the pack was concerned and if he wasn’t vigilant it would _do things_ to Stiles’ squirmy heart. 

“Yeah well that’s not changing any time soon...got a few minutes or are you off to save all the puppies from starvation?” he asked, leading Derek back to the break room where he would gleefully enjoy his offered lunch.

Derek chuffed, “The betas can take care of themselves, Stiles.” 

“Hey, I resent that...I can take care of myself just fine!” Stiles balked a bit, stopping to turn and point an angry finger at Derek’s chest before getting back on task. 

“And yet you don’t... I wonder what that means?” The smug alpha said with his trademark Hale smirk that Stiles wanted to ki-argue off his face. 

Stiles wanted to say something sarcastic but the draw of warm food stopped him. Nothing would get between him and the best curly fries in NorCal. Not even if it meant letting Derek get the last laugh. 

Just this once. 

Stiles stayed silent until he unwrapped and bit into the delicious, juicy cheeseburger Derek had brought for him. A sinful noise escaped his mouth as he steadily reached Nirvana. “Unghh thank you so much,” he said, around a mouthful of food.

“You’re welcome, Stiles...I know it’s been busy for you-guys lately.” 

Stiles nodded. “So glad I’m off tomorrow, I’mma sleep for a year.” 

“I don’t think you have that much vacation time stored up…” Derek said, a small grin tugging at the corner of his mouth. 

“Real funny, Derek. I plan to get at least eight hours, maybe ten… but then I got shit to do because I also haven’t been to the grocery store, or the laundry mat...or well anywhere but here for about two weeks.” Stiles said, before cramming a fist full of fries in his face hole. 

Derek just nodded along, he’d been doing that a lot lately. He was nothing compared to the tacturn asshole Stiles had first met; citing extenuating circumstances was like the least he could do to give the guy a break though, so he had. And then Derek had grown and changed into a mostly upstanding human citizen.

Closer than most anyway, Stiles included.

Stiles chattered as he finished cramming the delicious food in his mouth between breaths and soon he was rubbing his belly and purring like a damn kitten. “Dude...Derek. I don’t say this enough but you’re like the absolute best. I was not looking forward to grabbing something out of the vending machine and since it was the option with the least amount of effort involved, we both know I’d have done it,” Stiles said, patting Derek’s shoulder before he reached over to toss away his garbage. 

“It’s not a problem, Stiles.” 

“Thanks anyway buddy,” Stiles said, wincing internally at how _wrong_ it sounded in his head but he’d navigated the Derek mess as well as can be expected so what if there were a few hiccups every now and then.

Derek nodded and then headed for the door of the station, Stiles turned back to his work because it was easier than watching his Alpha walk away. 

* * *

  
  
  
  


Out of habit Stiles dropped his keys in the bowl by the door only to wince when he heard the distinct crackle of weight added on a thin, unsteady wooden leg of the small shelf it sat on. The biggest problem wasn’t the keys, obviously...but more the stack of old magazines adding unnecessary weight to the lower two racks so that even the slightest gust of wind made it nearly topple over if you didn’t catch it. 

He sighed, pulled his keys back out of the dish and shoved them in his jeans pocket instead. 

One of the many things on the list that needed to be fixed, but by far the least of his worries. 

“I’m home!!” Stiles called out only to have silence greet him. 

He frowned at that, Jason had promised to make dinner for the two of them which meant he should have been there at least an hour earlier but obviously wasn’t. 

Being a little bit of a worry wart, or well a big one, whatever; he pulled out his phone and shot off a quick text to his boyfriend. 

His stomach rumbled unhappily as he walked through the kitchen. He closed a few cabinet doors that he hadn’t left open and then scratched at his stomach as he very carefully pulled the fridge door handle only to hear CRACK immediately followed by a few thumps. He groaned before the door was even fully opened because he knew exactly what had happened. It was becoming routine and he really wasn’t fond of it.

Jay bought beer….

Which okay, great, but did it need to go in the door on the shelf that repeatedly fell out no matter how gently you opened the door? No. Especially given that almost the entire rest of the fridge was bare because Stiles himself forgot to go to the store again. 

_Stiles: Ughhh I give up._

_Jackson: No_

_Stiles: My house is falling down around me and I suck at adulting._

_Jackson: That’s not news…_

_Kira: I’m sorry, Stiles. Do you want me to send Malia over? She’s actually pretty good at fixing things._

_Malia: I can fix anything that doesn’t talk or feel things._

_Stiles: No thank you, I do not have the energy to bleach the apartment and she’ll just complain about the ‘stench’ if I don’t._

_Jackson: Get that loser who freeloads off of you all the time to do something._

_Stiles: *eyeroll emoji* Fuck off Jax._

_Jackson: Call me Jax again and you’ll be eating through a straw the rest of your life._

_Stiles: Ughhh don’t mention food. I forgot to go to the store and nobody delivers out here…_

_Jackson: Yeah, cause it’s a murder cabin. It’s on Elm Street FFS_

_Stiles: It is also conveniently in my price range, go figure…_

_Derek: What do you need?_

Despite himself, Stiles grinned. 

_Stiles: A secretly rich sugar daddy who wants to whisk me away from a life of misery, or maybe just a large pizza and a screwdriver? Or maybe a hammer? Both? I don’t know how these things work._

_Jackson: Ugh what good does it do to date someone who calls himself ‘Mr. Fix It.’ If he doesn’t actually fix anything?_

_Stiles: Jackson could you just not...not tonight_

_Jackson: Guess he probably wouldn’t get much work if he called himself Mr. Totally Unreliable, but at least it would be an honest brand._

_Jackson: That was already typed out but sure, I’ll drop it….for now._

_Stiles: Thanks. I’m gonna go grab a shower and probably pass out. See you guys at the pack meeting._

It took him a few minutes to drag his ass off the couch but eventually he did as he said he would and stepped into the shower. The water pressure was crappy but at least the temperature got fairly warm so he wouldn’t complain too much. Jackson was exaggerating when he said his place was a muder cabin but not by much...with a little work it could be awesome he just didn’t have the time, fortitude, or capability to see that work done. 

It might not be much but the little cabin did come with a few upsides. It was on the edge of the preserve, meaning if something went down he could be at the pack house in just a few minutes, even if he had to run there. It was also far enough out of town that he could practice his magic without incident, which left his Dad in a better position, not having to cover for him. Last, but certainly not least, he was only paying bare minimum for rent, even for Beacon Hills it was cheap. The old man who owned the place credited Stiles with saving his life, though that wasn’t exactly how he’d phrase it, but it meant he mostly paid all the utilities and continued to keep the man in a steady supply of his ‘healing balm’ which was really just a few herbs turned into a salve with a spark of his magic mixed in. 

Stiles groaned fighting the chill as he dried off. He’d somehow zoned out leaving his mind surprisingly blank, likely out of tiredness, but he’d do a quick cleanse before bed. Better to be safe than sorry, he’d learned from experience.

He was just about to start the quick ritual when there was a knock at his door. 

Which, weird? Jay didn’t knock...neither did most of the pack but..Derek...Derek knocked.

Stiles answered the door quickly, his stomach lurching instantly at the smell of pepperoni, tomato, and cheese. “Dude, fuck..that smells amazing. Come on in. You know you don’t have to knock, right? None of the rest of the pack do,” he said, unable to keep his mouth from running. Stiles was functioning, well semi-functioning on very little sleep and the slight, paper thin filter he usually had vanished hours ago. 

Derek just kind of huffed in response and a small, fond smile tugged at Stiles’ tired lips. Yes, they’re exhausted, just like the rest of him. 

“I need to make another couple trips…” Derek said before he turned around and headed back toward the door. 

Stiles shrugged and pulled a couple plates out of the dishwasher and grabbed two cold bottles of beer from the fridge and popped off the caps. He felt momentarily guilty that Derek was going so much out of his way to help but Stiles had realized quite a while ago that it was just easier to let Derek Alpha himself out. 

The man came back through the door, arms laden with cloth grocery bags beyond twice what Stiles could carry himself. 

“Dude, you didn’t have to do all this...I planned to go to the store tomorrow,” he said, sprinkling some parmesan over the top of the deliciously oozy pizza. 

Derek grunted, sitting the bags down on the countertop and on the floor because Stiles kitchen could hardly be described as sufficient, let alone large. The guy started putting stuff away but Stiles went over and playfully slapped at his hand to make him stop and then coralled him into the seat across from him.

“Eat first, that can wait. I’ll put it away once we’ve finished.” 

“Stiles, there’s perishables in there..” 

“Did you get ice cream?” Stiles asked, eyeing him warily. 

‘No..”

“Then it can wait, Derek. Eat.”

So Derek ate. 

Once they were finished, Stiles started putting away the groceries and Derek rushed to help clean up, like an absolute dork. Of course when he opened the fridge, the shelf fell out once again, making him hiss out a few curses to himself. Though, undoubtedly Derek must have heard him.

“How long has it been doing that?” he asked, eyeing the plastic shelf piece. 

“Pretty much since I moved in. I bought some super glue but then immediately lost it and I haven’t really had much time to think about it lately. Everything is a mess around here but I’ve got some vacation days coming to me in a few weeks I’ll try to do something with this place then,” Stiles answered, picking the plastic piece up and just sliding it onto the top of the fridge rather than put it back in there since he’d already moved the beer anyway. 

‘I can fix that,” Derek said softly, then added. “I mean, if you want...it’s not like I really have that much going on..”

“Dude, you don’t have to-”

“I know, but I don’t mind..” 

“Alright oh Alpha my Alpha. Let me get you the spare key, then you can do as you please, just no hammering while I’m asleep… which will be very very soon.” 

Derek rolled his eyes as if to suggest Stiles was being extra stupid but it wasn’t his fault..sleep was a thing he needed. 

“Go to bed, I’ll finish up here.” 

Stiles yawned, “Okay, thanks again Derek.” Stiles said sleepily as he scratched his belly and headed toward his beloved bed. “Such a good Alpha, take good care of me-” Stiles mumbled to himself as he flopped on the bed, passing out almost immediately unaware of how the tips of Derek’s ears were redder after having accidentally overheard.

  
  


* * *

After that, the cabin just continually kept improving. Stiles came home from work early, for once, and found the shelf by the door was no longer wobbly. The floorboard that consistently creaked was still in place but it was somehow...sturdier. The pipes stopped making that gurgle noise when he was showering and the water heater was definitely working better than it had since he moved in. 

It was a relief, honestly. 

It made it easier to be at peace in his new home. 

He shot off a message to Derek with a wide grin. 

_Thanks for everything. Dinner Friday? It’s on me._

He smiled, glancing around the cabin. “I’m really doing it… adulting and everything. Sure, maybe it took a little bit of help from the pack but isn’t that what pack is for?” he asked himself, and resolutely agreed that yes, that was exactly what pack was for. Though he couldn’t help but acknowledge that it was mostly Derek doing all the helping. Still...it was really nice. 

He was just about to head toward the back door to mow the lawn when his phone buzzed in his pocket. 

_Sure._

_Loquacious as always._

Derek wouldn’t respond to that, having once muttered something about not encouraging his awesome sense of humor, but Stiles was magnamious enough to forgive and forget. 

He again focused on heading outside, planning to change out of his uniform in the small mud room by the back door when his phone buzzed again. He smiled thinking Derek had finally broken down and said something back after one of his smart ass comments but instead it was a message from Jason, and despite what he wanted, he could feel his smile and his heart, drop a little at the disappointment. 

_Not gonna make it tonight, Paulie is hosting a Fortnite Tourney and the guys need me._

_Reschedule tomorrow k?_

Stiles frowned, he hadn’t actually seen his boyfriend in nearly two weeks, even though they only lived fifteen minutes apart. 

_Sure. No problem._

“Well, looks like it’s just you and me tonight, house.” Stiles chuckled to himself. Being the son of a single parent sheriff who worked a lot of overtime, he was used to being at home by himself but lately the cabin felt even more lonely than when he first moved in. He tried and failed to convince himself that it wasn’t the absence of Derek that he felt so deeply.

He just needed to get laid…

Yeah that was it. 

Stiles slipped out of his uniform and changed into some loose fitting basketball shorts and an old tee that clung to him a bit more than usual but it wasn’t like there were any neighbors around to complain. 

He checked the gas gauge on the old push mower though he wasn’t sure it would do the job given the backyard was more overgrowth than lawn. Still he fired it up and to his amazement the thing started without too much hassle and he quickly got to work. After about fifteen minutes in the California sun, sweat trickling down his back, Stiles removed the shirt. Another fifteen in and he was tempted to lose the shorts too, but his mind kept drawing back to him having some sort of ‘horrific lawn mower incident’ that fully separated him from little Stiles which...just no, not even a little. 

Finally, he forced himself to take a break, feeling seriously dehydrated he went back inside. A few gulps of barely cold water and things weren’t quite as bad. He checked his phone and much to his surprise there actually was a text from Derek waiting for him. Though a solid twenty minutes after his last was sent, because it didn’t matter how mature or soft the Alpha grew, he could still be a petty little bitch.

_Are you home?_

_I guess you have company, no worries._

Stiles huffed. 

_Stiles mowed Grass._

_Stiles dead now._

Despite himself, he smiled and chugged another half a glass of the tepid water. He really needed to get that fixed. Derek had done something to the hot water which was by far more important as far as he was concerned but he didn’t think drinking beer, which was the only other beverage in the house, was a good idea alongside yard work. 

He could practically hear the eyeroll in Derek’s response but it still made him grin a little. 

_Well I promise to help out and bring lunch if Stiles stops referring to himself in the third person._

_Sure, sounds good. If you want something besides beer to drink, better bring it yourself._

He sat his phone back down on the counter knowing Derek well enough to know his fridge would probably end up stocked before the whole thing was over but he was the last person to complain about it. Well, not anymore. Derek had sort of maybe broken him from that with this oddly sad and emotional look in his eyes when Stiles used to complain about it. 

He wiped the sweat from the back of his neck one more time before heading back outside. All along the way reminding himself he’d loved the idea of having a big yard. Promised himself he’d plant some lilies and lavender, his mom’s favorite summer flowers. 

Sometimes he really wished he had more time. 

He finished another three rows before he heard a loud crack and then the mower started to shake wildly until he let go of the throttle. Stiles turned it over, which was hardly even a chore due to the fact that it only weighed fifteen pounds and was probably older than him. Nothing _seemed_ wrong but when he flipped it back right side up and tried to start it... nothing.

“Fuck my life,” Stiles groaned.

Then he heard the distant sound of a car engine and brightened immediately. Derek would fix it, and also... _food, yay!_

Stiles left the mower where it stood and headed back inside the house, he’d about reached his limit anyway.

“Yo Derek,” Stiles called out, “You are just in time my man.” 

“In time for what?” was said in an unhappy and distinctly _not Derek_ voice. 

“Jase?” Stiles said, moving further into the house. 

“Thought I’d surprise you by coming early, but it looks like I was the one in for a surprise,” Jason said, oh that tone definitely spelled a fight, but he guessed it was a long time coming, considering he himself had some issues he needed to air. 

“It’s not like that and you know it. He’s gonna help me fix the lawn mower...or at least I hope he is because it just quit on me out there,” Stiles said, shaking his head. “And it’s not exactly like I was expecting you given you, y’know, cancelled on me... _again._ ” 

“Oh and now it’s my fault you’re inviting guys over just because I can’t find time for you every single day?” Jason asked, his tone shrill and snippy for a guy. Stiles kinda hated it. Stiles kinda hated it a lot actually. 

“Oh yeah, planned a big orgy for the day actually… wanna join?” Stiles said sarcastically because it was the exact level of fucking ridiculousness his boyfriend was spouting.

“Stiles it’s not funny...if you don’t even care that I’m upset, why are we doing this?” 

“Look I don’t like that you’re upset but I’m not doing anything wrong. Derek and I are friends and sometimes he hangs out here, plus he’s been helping me out a lot lately because I’ve been so busy at work. And I haven’t seen _my boyfriend_ in two weeks. Not to mention the multitude of unanswered texts...for about three days last week I was pretty sure you’d dumped me.” 

“I’ve been busy too, y’know.. I can’t always just drop everything to come to you-” 

“And I don’t expect you to Jase, but it's not that hard to find a few seconds to answer a text even if it’s just to say, busy...We haven’t spent any quality time together in what feels like forever,” he said shaking his head. “I just feel like maybe you don’t want to be here anymore.”

‘That’s not it-” 

“Well then show up when you’re supposed to, show me that I’m important to you,” Stiles said, moving in closer to look his boyfriend in the eye. “You know I have no problems with you gaming and doing stuff that makes you happy in your free time but I don’t think it’s too much to ask for you to make space for me a couple nights a week.”

“I still don’t like that Derek is spending so much time here… but you’re right. I’ll do better about making time for you.” 

Stiles bit off what he was going to say about Derek in order to stop the fight from dragging on. But then of course that’s when another growling engine came closer, spitting gravel and dust. Well so much for not dragging the fight out…

“Listen I know you’re not gonna like this but I actually made plans with Derek and I’m not ditching him just because you came over,” Stiles said, fearing it might be the last argument they have because Jason was nothing if not overly dramatic where Derek was concerned. “You’re welcome to stay and hangout _with_ us, but I also know you won’t so...I guess just text me when you get home and I’ll swing by later or something.” 

“Stiles..” 

“Jase let’s not fight right now. We’ll talk about it later, okay?” he said, looking hopeful.

Thankfully Jason leaned in and pecked his lips before heading toward the door. Derek said hello as he stepped aside to get out of the way and Jason just ignored him, Stiles really hated when he did that. 

“Sorry about that, he’s kinda in a bad mood. C’mon in.” 

“If you want me to go-” 

“No, we had plans Derek, I’m where I want to be. I’ll head over there and talk it out with him later,” Stiles promised, and ushered his Alpha into the kitchen. “Sooo you’re just in time, my lawnmower decided to call it kuptuz.” 

“The one that was out by the shed?” Derek asked, opening the takeout bags to sort out their food. 

“That’s the one.” 

“That thing worked?” 

“Apparently...for about an hour anyway,” Stiles said with a shrug, putting away some of the drinks Derek got. Stiles picked out one for himself and grabbed a coca-cola for Derek since it was his favorite, and sat them down on the small table where they’d share lunch. 

“I’ll take a look at it but you might end up needing a new one. The old ones were made better, or at least more durable but I’m still surprised it worked as long as it did,” he said, with a small chuckle.

“Old Burt will be missed,” Stiles answered, dorkily putting his hand over his heart and faking a small sob. 

“You’re ridiculous-” 

“Oooh did you get the oyster crackers! Oh my God! You did!!!” Stiles grinned excitedly. “I could kiss you!!” He spun dramatically clinging to the large package of bacon ranch seasoned pockets of joy. 

Derek just rolled his eyes in response. 

After they finished eating Derek determined that yes, Burt had gone to a better place. But he also offered to loan Stiles the ride mower he used to go over the massive spread around the pack house. 

They spent the rest of the afternoon working together and when it was over Stiles was actually pretty damn proud, despite the exhaustion. 

“Seriously man, I really do appreciate all this...don’t forget dinner on Friday though, I heard about this place over in Beacon Heights that I wanna try out and I know you’re gonna love it,” he promised. 

“You don’t owe me anything, Stiles. But I’m not going to say no to- a free meal,” he said, clearly there was some mental backtracking there but Stiles couldn’t bring himself to analyze it. Everything hurt, even his brain. 

“I know you weren’t expecting any kind of payback Derek but that’s what pack does, right?” Stiles said, and then frowned when Derek mumbled under his breath but nodded in agreement. One day he’d look into that.

“Well I’m gonna go take another shower, and then meet up with Jase-” Stiles said, reaching for his phone only to stop short with a frown. “Or not… apparently he’s cancelling on me again. It’s probably not a good thing that I’m kind of relieved huh?” Stiles asked, mostly to himself but Derek turned away and shook his head slowly. 

“Every relationship has ups and downs,” Derek said, “As long as he’s still the person you want most...that’s all that matters.” 

Stiles bit back the disappointment and instead let out a long sigh. “Well I’m gonna shower, if you wanna stick around we can watch a movie or something...I was going to do some grocery shopping but you saved me from that.” 

“Sure,” Derek said, and Stiles smiled. 

“You can have next if you want but I’m gross and my house so…” 

“Just get in the shower, Stiles.” 

“Yes, Alpha.” 

Stiles pushed himself off the chair and headed toward the bedroom, oblivious to the way Derek turned his head to hide his flashing red eyes. 

* * *

Stiles finally got some alone time with his boyfriend a solid three days later, but he didn’t care. It had been so long and he was honestly missing the cuddles and affection that came with a relationship. The sex was pretty great too but more than anything he just wanted to curl up on the couch with someone who wanted to be with him. 

It felt...nice. 

“I’d really like to put a flower garden out back...maybe even a fire pit. Make use of the space and spruce things up around here, y’know?” Stiles said, then added a bit of playfulness to his voice. “I just can’t find the time to get it all done by myself...maybe my handsome, handy boyfriend could help?” 

“Sure,” Jason said, not looking away from the screen. 

It didn’t seem like he was really listening but Stiles would give him the benefit of the doubt and let it go. 

However a week later, when no progress had been made and they hadn’t seen one another again since...he figured it was probably a waste of breath to wait on his boyfriend to help.

A little voice in the back of his mind that sounded a lot like Jackson, reminded him that having a boyfriend shouldn’t mean being constantly disappointed. There was something to be said for being steady and reliable, Stiles knew that from experience and Jason, however cute he’d found him, wasn’t meeting his fairly low expectations. 

They were going to have to have a talk, an ‘I don’t think this is working out’ talk. As much as he hated the idea of being single again, Stiles wasn’t really surprised by the amount of relief he felt at the thought of ending his relationship. Yeah...clearly it hadn’t been working out for a while. 

_Sigh_

Just when he was about to go start prepping the ground himself, his phone went off in his pocket.

_I have that key rack you wanted. I’ll bring it over whenever you’re free._

Well at least there was _someone_ he could depend on, which didn’t help ease the heavy weight of his crush that he’d been trying to swallow for nearly a decade. 

_C’mon over, I’m just gonna try my hand at gardening._

He didn’t even look away before he saw the conversation dots pop up. 

_Do I need to bring the first aid kit?_

Stiles laughed, despite himself. Still the same old Derek in a lot of ways. He was pretty sure that snark was part of the Hale genetics.

_Asshole…_

_Also, yes please._

He realized he didn’t even have so much as a bandaid so he’d probably just end up stealing a little ziplock bag worth of stuff from the massive, frankly overly stocked ‘human fix it’ toolbox Derek put together. 

It said he had no faith in Stiles’ ability to stay in one piece. 

Which honestly...that was fair. 

_Don’t do anything til I get there…_

Some things never changed.

He grabbed the work gloves he’d borrowed from his dad’s place, and the flat spade to remove the weeds he couldn’t pull out himself. Stiles had already taken a weedeater over the spaces he wanted to plant in, and was ready to get the last misfit blades out of the way so he could start turning the soil over. 

When Derek showed up things seemed to move at a much faster pace, probably because the guy didn’t know the meaning of the word relax, but Stiles wasn’t going to complain. Soon both of the small areas behind the cabin were prepped and ready to seed. 

“C’mon, let’s break for lunch. I’m gonna go out and grab something in the drive through. Wanna ride with?” Stiles asked, wiping the sweat from his forehead with the hem of his shirt. 

He heard a small, quiet noise he wasn’t sure where it came from but it sounded like a whimper...might be some animal nearby but he knew Derek would give him a warning if it was anything to worry about. 

“Sure. I’ll just clean up a little first.” 

“Sounds good. I’ll go dig the lavender seeds out of the junk drawer,” Stiles offered in return with a wide grin. 

Derek raised a brow, “Aren’t all your drawers junk drawers?” 

“Ouch, rude...see when the next time I let you get your hands on my drawers big guy,” Stiles said, and laughed. Immediately he felt the squirmy feeling in his stomach again. He was pushing things too far, even if Derek laughed along he really needed to stop the flirting, however naturally it came to him. 

Stiles washed his hands as Derek moved the tools around outside and then started digging for the lavender and lily seeds he’d bought. There were a few more types but mostly he wanted to see these two bloom above all else. He hoped he retained what little bit of a green thumb he’d gotten from helping his mom out as a kid. 

He pulled out the packets when he found them, underneath the silverware tray in the one drawer that wasnt actually supposed to be a junk drawer...fuck, Derek was right. He vaguely remembered wanting to put them where he wouldn’t ‘lose’ them...that might be why they were in the one drawer that wasn’t stuffed full of random ass utensils, mail, etc. 

He shook them in Derek’s direction once he came through the back door, but the Alpha just rolled his eyes. 

“Chinese or pizza?” Stiles asked, sitting the seeds down on the counter. 

“Do you ever actually cook?” Derek asked skeptically. 

“Not very often but I do know how...as a matter of fact oh snarky Alpha, I’ll make dinner for us after we’re done outside.. How about that?” Stiles said, a wide grin on his face. 

“You don’t have to-” Derek started but Stiles stopped him with a wave of his hand. 

“Nah man, I owe you a shit ton more than dinner anyway. Let me cook for you,” Stiles said again, this time growing more steadfast in his determination. “I’m so gonna blow your mind.” 

“Just don’t poison me...I’d really hate to have to explain that to Deaton,” Derek replied, that cocky fucking smirk on his lips that just _did things_ to him.

It was more than a little unfair. Derek was completely unaware of his massive appeal. Well...maybe not as a common rule, Stiles bet the general public wouldn’t allow for that but he had no idea how he affected Stiles in particular and it was fucking exhausting trying to keep it all in.

“Yeah yeah, asshole… you’re not getting any of my egg rolls now,” Stiles grunted as he grabbed his keys from the shelf by the door and rattled them. “Get to scootin or I’ll leave your furry ass behind.” 

Derek didn’t seem at all impressed with the threat, or in any hurry to ‘scoot’ but he followed along eventually and despite the attitude, Stiles waited.

* * *

  
  
  


They ate quickly and got back to work to get the seeds in the ground before they lost all the light outside. Stiles was simultaneously wiping sweat off his forehead and chugging half a glass of tap water when he heard someone coming up the road. 

He sighed, he could guess who it was even without special werewolf powers. 

“I can go…” Derek said, but Stiles shook his head. 

“Nah listen… this is probably going to be an uncomfortable conversation but we’re still having dinner so you can tune out if you want but don’t leave.” 

Derek nodded, and went back to work as Stiles went into the house. 

“Derek’s here...again?” Jason asked. Not so much as a hello, or an I missed you but a jealous temper tantrum instead. 

“I should thank you … for making this easier,” he said softly, mostly to himself as he gestured for Jason to sit down. “We need to talk, Jase.” 

Stiles went through his mental list of reasons they _both_ would benefit from a separation, mentioning the fact that they hadn’t spent a lot of time together since about two months into their relationship. Jason seemed to be upset, well more upset than Stiles expected but he relented when Stiles brought up the fact that he’d texted him frequently over the last few weeks just to check in and had only received a handful of replies. 

“This isn’t working for me and if I’m honest, I don’t think it’s working for you either...you don’t seem all that happy to see me, Jay. You deserve someone that you can’t wait to talk to, can’t wait to see...I don’t think I’ve been that for you for a while and as much as I hate to say it I think I gave up trying to push it.” 

“I really like you Stiles…” 

“I know, and you’re a cool guy just...not a great boyfriend. Not for me anyway, I need more than what you’re willing to give me,” he answered honestly. “But after a while if you wanna be friends we could try that. There’s no bad blood here as far as I’m concerned.”

“Is-can I ask you something?” 

“Sure,” Stiles answered, leaning back onto the couch. 

“Is it-are you in love with Derek?” 

Stiles sighed. “Even if I were, it wouldn’t change things...you know that right? I tried, I wanted this to work out but you weren’t able to give me what I needed, Jay. And I don’t think I gave you what you needed either-” 

“No I-I know, You’re right, I’m not really a great boyfriend. I get wrapped up in my own shit and I forgot you a lot but I just, I always thought there was something there...and I needed to ask, even if you don’t want to answer.” 

“Derek is important to me and he is always going to be part of my life. But if this, or any other future relationships work out, I’m sure he’d be the first to congratulate me,” Stiles said honestly. He might not know how to get around his giant soul-crushing emotions when it came to Derek but he knew one thing for sure. Derek wanted him to be happy, so that much was true. 

Jason nodded and stood up to leave and Stiles followed the motions himself to see him out. “Well I’ll go then but I’ll text you one day and you better answer,” he said, holding his arms out for a hug which Stiles was happy to give. 

“Yeah, I will.” 

When he’d fully left out of sight, Stiles briefly mourned the end of his relationship before heading to the backyard. “I’m gonna grab a shower and then I’ll get started on dinner. We’re done for today, yeah?” 

“Stiles if you don’t want to-” 

“Derek, you agreed to let me make you dinner and honestly...I don’t want to be alone right now. Is that okay?” Stiles asked, feeling about two inches tall. 

“Yeah, yeah that’s okay. I’ll clean up here and I’ll grab the next shower.” 

“Sure thing. I’ll be right out.” 

Stiles lied a little because the water pressure was amazing when he stepped under the spray, and also because no matter how much relief he felt in not having to go through the dating motions anymore he did miss certain aspects of sharing his life with someone else, in a romantic capacity. It wasn’t just the sex, though he was sure he’d miss that too eventually, but it was more just being able to be close, and intimate with someone. 

“Fuck meee,” Stiles groaned to himself as he leaned forward letting his head hit the side of the shower stall just a little. He pushed out a deep breath and started actually cleaning himself so he could put it all behind him. 

When he stepped out he realized he’d been so distracted he hadn’t grabbed anything to put on after. He wrapped his towel around his waist and secured it before exiting the bathroom and allowing the steam to escape.

There was a loud clang and Stiles turned to blink at Derek who was staring at him with a shocked expression. “Hey, you okay dude?” 

That must have called him back from the void because a gruff, “Fine,” spilled out of his mouth before he turned around and started picking up the garden tools. 

“Okay, well Imma go grab something to put on and dinner should be ready in about half an hour, maybe a little longer,” Stiles promised. 

“Yeah, sure…’” Derek answered, clearing his throat. “Whenever is fine.” 

* * *

  
  


They ate in comfort, a little conversation here and there; about the garden, the pack, things Stiles had missed out on while he was working himself half to death. 

It was great, comfortable...comforting. 

Derek was kind enough to stay off the topic of his personal life but for some reason, maybe it was his misguided heart, but he had to make sure Derek understood there wasn’t any love loss there. He’d liked Jason, sure but he’d never loved him and Stiles had seen the end of their relationship coming for quite some time, no matter how hard he had tried to ignore it. 

Once the table was cleared and the dishes were washed, Derek followed him to the couch. 

Honestly, it was one of those things he loved about Derek. 

He was just... _there_. 

Stiles didn’t need to tell him to stay, didn’t need to tell him to leave either really, not that he’d mind if Derek wanted to camp out at his place, but he knew the Alpha would be more comfortable at home. Still, he’d leave before he overstayed any limited welcome he might have, but always managed to time that moment perfectly.

Stiles absently wondered if it was some sort of werewolf superpower, well no...Alpha superpower? 

“Thanks for dinner, it was actually better than expected,” Derek said with a soft grin. 

“Har Har, and for the record, I do appreciate that you haven’t brought up the whole breakup thing, but we _can_ talk about it. I mean it sucks, being single again...having to try to start all over with the dating stuff at some point, but Jason obviously wasn’t the one, and I’m kinda okay with that. More than okay, actually,” he said, chuckling. “It would have sucked if that was the best I could do.” 

“You underestimate yourself, Stiles.’ 

“What do you mean?” 

Derek seemed to think on it for a moment, trying to parse out exactly what tidbit of Alpha wisdom he wanted to impart but then he just started talking and the longer he went on the more unbelievable it became.

“If you could see yourself the way other people see you, you would never have to second guess yourself. Actually, that kind of ego boost might not be good for you but there’s one thing you were absolutely right about. _You deserve better,”_ Derek ran a hand through his hair, almost like he was trying to stop himself but then he just kept going. “You deserve someone who wants to spend time with you, someone who makes you feel like you’re not just important but...their reason for waking up in the morning. Someone who helps you see that all those self deprecating thoughts are nothing under the weight of how genuine, kind, funny, and goddamn clever you are…” Derek swallowed, visibly. “Someone that loves you with everything they have because that’s how much you give...you give all of yourself to the people you love and you deserve to have it given back to you.” 

A little switch in his brain had been flipped and no matter how unbelievably hard Stiles tried to ignore it, it kept pushing and pushing at his thoughts. 

_Derek always wants to spend time with you…_

_Derek shows you how important you are…_

_Are you the reason Derek gets out of bed in the morning?_

_Derek chases the bad thoughts away…_

_Derek love-No...no he couldn’t...could he?_

_Derek has always tried to give you more than you gave him..._

There was a roaring in his ears, heart thumping loudly in his chest so much that he couldn’t really parse out the last bit of Derek’s pep talk it just...wow, Derek was really good at this Alpha thing.

“Derek,” Stiles whispered, his throat dry and his eyes wet. “Do you-I mean is this just some sort of Alpha pep talk or like...Have I really missed it? It just seems so surreal… like why would you? But do you? I mean...no, of course not, why would you-” 

“Stiles, Stiles I- I do, I have,” Derek said, “I’m sorry, I know this isn’t the right time and I didn’t mean to put this all on you but I couldn’t let you talk yourself out of it.” 

“You really- you care about me….romantically?” Stiles asked, he just had to be sure, he couldn’t go on wondering if they were on the same page. 

Derek sighed fondly, like he was once again doubting Stiles’ intelligence. “Yes, Stiles. I don’t know when but it’s safe to say it’s been a long time.” 

“Then why...why didn’t you say anything?” Stiles asked, but then looked toward the ceiling and groaned, “Nevermind, look who I’m talking to. You're the king of not talking about feelings, next to me at least.” 

“I don’t want anything from you right now Stiles. I know that you aren’t exactly broken up about Jason but I also need you to take time and figure out how you feel about this and I need you to know, to promise me that you understand no matter what happens, you’re still pack, we’re still friends. Even if you decide that this isn’t what you want, I’m not going anywhere.”

“Yeah, honestly I didn’t even really think of that-” 

“No maybe not right now, but you would have when I leave and you’re alone with your thoughts,” Derek said, cutting him off, but that was fair because his brain had a spectacular habit of fucking him over six ways to Sunday with imagined scenarios. 

“You know, you deserve all that too, Derek...You deserve someone that loves you as much as you love them.” 

“I do,” he agreed, much to Stiles’ surprise. “And even if that’s not you, I plan to find it one day, but for now I’m content with what I have.” 

“Wow, how grown up and responsible of you,” Stiles grinned.

“Well one of us has to be,” he answered, gently clapping Stiles’ shoulder. “I’m gonna head out but text me, any time, all the time if you want. I don’t want you to get too caught up in your own thoughts so don’t just hold it all in, okay?” 

Stiles nodded, “I will, promise. You’ll be sick of me by the end of the week.” 

Derek shook his head and grinned. “Not possible.” 

“Wow, be still my heart...Derek I’m not sure I can take this whole you being nice thing...growl at me or something,” Stiles teased, laughing as Derek reached the door, turned back to face him and flashed his big red eyes. 

“Goodnight Stiles.” 

“Night, Der.” 

* * *

  
  
  


_Hey Derek...don't you think my nose looks weird?_

_And my face, it’s got like all kinds of moles and stuff…_

_I still haven’t hit that growth spurt I was holding out on…_

  
  


_Stiles your nose looks perfectly fine._

_Your face is perfect too, where is this coming from?_

_ffs Stiles, you’re only 2 inches shorter than me!_

  
  


_Who said I was talking about my height?_

  
  


_I’m trying very hard not to regret telling you to text me._

  
  


_I was kidding, of course I’m talking about my height._

_I have absolutely no complaints anywhere else in the length department._

  
  


_Please stop...I’m begging you._

  
  


_Why? Does it get you all hot and bothered Derek?_

  
  


_No._

  
  


_Oh._

  
  


_Stiles, you don’t have to do anything special. I know you’ve been in love before, even if it was just a crush like the one you had on Lydia._

_Did she need to talk about her boobs to get you going?_

  
  


_Well no, but it would have helped *wink*_

_I’m kidding, I get what you’re saying._

_Will work harder at just being me._

  
  


_Thank you, that’s all I’d ask of you._

* * *

_Umm are Werefoxes a thing?_

_Derek?_

_Kinda urgent here…_

  
  


_No? Not that I know of...why?_

  
  


_I just got bit by something that was feral and had a red coat…_

_Bite disappeared like stat…_

  
  


_GODDAMIT STILES. WHERE ARE YOU?!!!!!_

  
  


_Hey! Not my fault! I was just minding my own trouble when he popped out of the tree!_

_Business, I meant business…_

  
  


_OMW_

  
  


_Thanks for taking care of me, Derek...I really like knowing I can always count on you._

  
  


_It’s my job to save you from all the terrifying monsters in the woods._

_Even if it’s just a house cat._

_Text me when you wake up, I wouldn't want that life-threatening bite to get infected._

  
  


_I’m awake, and I hate you._

  
  


_No you don’t._

_I really am glad that it worked out okay. I was worried._

  
  


_I’m fine, thanks for worrying._

* * *

_Wanna come over?_

  
  


_Sure._

  
  


_Cool, see you soon._

  
  


Stiles paced nervously by the door waiting for the familiar sound of Derek’s car. It had been two weeks, almost three since Derek had given him time to ‘think’ which he did, nearly non stop. If it wasn’t for the dream stones his mentor sent him every few months, he’d probably have been sleep deprived the whole time. 

It was an odd feeling, coming to terms with the fact that Derek was actually pretty into him. He’d been telling himself it was a lost cause for so long it took an incredible amount of mental force to push through that and let his own feelings come flowing out so that he could analyze exactly what it was that he felt for Derek. 

He’d known of course, well at the very least; suspected. Still, even after all these years of pushing everything down Stiles quickly realized that he was still very much in love with Derek Hale. 

_Fuck_. Jason was probably right. 

Meh, he didn’t have to know that. 

Finally the gravel shifted under the tires and Stiles forced himself to calm his rabbiting heart, as much as he could at least. 

He normally let Derek knock, or let himself in which he’d taken to doing after Stiles handed over the spare key. But now, it was like his feet couldn’t wait and he moved without thinking. He was waiting at the steps when Derek eased himself out of the car with his stupid werewolf grace and gave him a slightly concerned look. 

“I thought it over,” Stiles said, wishing he’d have waited for Derek inside but it was too late for that now. Derek seemed to hesitate for a minute before moving closer but soon he was _right there_. 

“It’s okay, Stiles...whatever it is, it’s okay…” he said, like he could hear the sound of his heart beating against his ribs, could smell the anxious nerves flooding under his skin. Which, fuck- he probably could.

“I want this, Derek...I still can’t quite believe that you do too but I want this, have wanted it for longer than I should probably say,” he said, forcing himself to get the words out before Derek had a moment to second guess himself.

Derek moved even closer, Stiles thought for a moment, that he was going to kiss him, but instead the Alpha just fell into him, pulling him tightly against his chest and wrapping around him in a warm, firm hug. 

“Thank you, Stiles...Thank you for giving me a chance,” Derek replied, so soft, so quiet he barely heard it whispered into the crook of his neck. 

They stood there for a while, til Stiles found his legs growing a bit weak but he didn't complain, Derek pulled away all the same though, giving him one of the brightest smiles he’d ever seen on the Alpha’s face. 

Oh that’s just unfair, how was he supposed to handle that much cute? 

“C’mon, let’s go inside. There’s stuff for burgers and I think I still have some potatoes if they’re not grown into the cabinet by now...we can make wedges or fries or something.”

“I like how you say we, when you know I’m going to be the one cutting them up…” 

“That’s because when I do it, they come out as fry shanks...do you want fry shanks for dinner, Derek? Cause I don’t think you do,” Stiles said, chuckling to himself. It was so easy for things to just fall back in place. 

Sure, there was something new there, something brimming under the surface but first and foremost, Derek was his best friend and that was a source of comfort for them both. 

Derek peeled potatoes with the most adorable look on his face and Stiles found what little self restraint he had slipping away. He crossed the small kitchen and chuckled before he hooked a finger under Derek’s chin and lifted his face up. The air was warm and soft around them and there was just so much trust, and affection in Derek’s eyes, Stiles could hardly breathe.

“I’m going to kiss you now, if that’s okay…” he said, waiting for any sign from Derek that it was too soon, instead he got a short nod and he wasted no more time pressing his lips to Derek’s soft forehead and then crouching down to get a better angle. It would be a short kiss, just a barely there taste before he pulled away, but it was _everything_ , because he knew now that this was his, that he could have Derek and all the things he once imagined for them. 

Stiles hummed as he pulled away, warm and satisfied. “Hmm, that was nice. I have a feeling this just might work out, DerBear.” 

“It won’t if you call me that again,” Derek said, but the threat had no real force, not with the way his cheeks were tinged pink and his ears were flushed too. 

“Love you too, boo… that’s what you should have said, just in case you were wondering.” 

“Not on your life, Stiles.

  
  



End file.
